Power Rangers Spirit Lore - Emmy's Beginnings
by Clementine Plum
Summary: Emmy hasn't had the easiest time adjusting to her role as blue ranger. Maybe taking a peek into her past might shed some light on the reason. One-shot.
**Chapter Rating: T - for moderate cursing, moderate violence, mild adult themes (at least mentioned - alcohol, depression, & abuse)**

 **Chapter Date: Thursday, April 30th & Friday, May 1st 2015**

* * *

Emmy breathed a sigh of relief as she heaved herself onto the thick patch of grass underneath the great mossy oak tree, book in one hand and black coffee in the other. She loved her little brothers dearly, but she really needed time to herself. They were good kids but they could be a handful.

Just as she was getting to the good part of her latest Great-War-era mystery novel, her father called out to her, "Emmeline!"

 _Dammit! What does he want now? Oh, that's right. Almost forgot. It's nearly beer-thirty._

She had to go back into the house to babysit her brothers so that her father could run to the liquor store. Yes, he was an alcoholic, but, no, he wasn't a bad person. So, sure he couldn't hold down a job (which was probably one of the reasons for Emmy's parents' divorce), and, yes, he was blowing most of their money that they needed for food and other essentials on booze, but Emmy would much rather deal with 'drunk Jeb' than 'withdrawing Jeb'. She should at least be thankful that he didn't get angry when he was drunk... but when he was going through withdrawals he sure did.

As she was walking towards the door of their tiny cinder block home, a loud 'thump' to her left caught her attention. There was, what seemed to be, a long light-colored stick jutting from a pine tree. Upon closer inspection, she quickly identified it as the arrow beacon that would call her to her birthright duty. At that moment her father came out of the house. She lifted the arrow to him, and he understood immediately.

He pulled her into a hug. "You're gonna do us proud, baby girl."

Emmy knew he wasn't the most affectionate person, something she herself inherited from him, but it was reassuring.

They went inside and spent the evening packing Emmy's things and saying sad goodbyes.

Jeb didn't drink that night.

* * *

Emmy's mother was unpredictable to say the least. Ever since the divorce, she had moved from place to place, living with whatever friends would have her, even coming back to live at home from time to time. Emmy never understood why her father let her stay with them, but she didn't question it. At least her brothers got to see their mother. That was another thing that Emmy didn't understand about her mother; Julia could be pitching an absolute fit, but she'd somehow manage to turn it off when around her sons.

Now, Emmy was at the local park, which was empty save for her mother and herself. She'd asked Jeb to drop her off here and give her a chance to talk to her mother alone. She decided on the park for its privacy, and because she had no desire to be anywhere near the slums in which her mother was currently staying. Julia took this moment to gripe about that very thing.

"This is silly. Why couldn't you meet me at the apartments?"

"Momma. The last time I was there they had a stabbing, and I'm pretty sure your neighbors were makin' meth," Emmy crossed her arms.

"Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot. You're too good for me and my home."

Emmy decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Honey, I've got a date in an hour and you know I've gotta get my face on. Now, quit piddlin' and spit out whatever was so damn important that you couldn't just text me."

"Well if you must know, I got the call yesterday. It's time," Emmy said, rather sardonically, trying her best to maintain some decorum. She didn't bother telling her that she was headed to the train station right that moment.

"I guess you better hope you're ready, then. We'll find out how well you paid attention in your lessons," Julia replied, her dark blue eyes narrowing. There might have been some sympathy in them-maybe even concern-Emmy wasn't sure, but she was too annoyed to notice.

"You are so right, mother dearest. I guess we'll also find out how well you taught those lessons. It's not like you were too busy whorin' around to care or anything," Emmy spouted back.

Julia's face was a mix of emotions. From shock to anger to weariness to defiance. She simply stared at Emmy for several moments. The next thing Emmy knew, she was on the ground.

Her mother had punched her left cheek and she'd fallen back onto the concrete, hitting her head on the way down. She must've hit it rather hard because the trees and the sky were nothing but spinning blurs. But, somehow, she couldn't help but focus on her mother's face; once caring, it was now filled with unadulterated fury.

"You are the most self-centered person I have ever known. You only care about what you want. And you always get just what you want, don't you? You play your mind games and tricks to get your way. I know how you are. I've seen it. You just wait and see how the real world is. You think you're just gonna march on out there and everything is gonna be served to you on a silver platter. Well I've got news for you," Julia stumbled a bit, and lurched downwards, until she was bent over Emmy. Her breath smelt faintly of rum, "little girl. You ain't got a clue. You're gonna get out there and see how it really is. One day you're gonna realize that you need your mother. And guess what? I ain't gonna be there for you. I don't put up with little bitches."

Emmy felt sick. She couldn't speak, couldn't breath. Finally Julia stood up straight. Emmy thought that for a brief second she saw a glimpse of regret in her mother's eyes, but Julia was once again an emotionless robot. Julia turned around, climbed into her borrowed car and drove away.

Emmy didn't know what to think, what to feel. There was no sadness. There was nothing. It was almost as if she had expected this. But there was something about the whole thing that frightened her. Her mother's words felt so final. In the past when her mother went into her fits, quite similar to this one, she was back to her old self within a couple of weeks. But Emmy couldn't help but feel as if there was no going back this time. Her mother would never be the same to her.

"Momma..."

* * *

Everyone in the car was silent as the white Oldsmobile rattled along the highway. They were all ignoring the elephant in the room-er, car. When Jeb first saw the developing bruise along the left side of his daughter's face, he nearly burst with anger, but Emmy cut him off with a simple, "Tripped and fell." But he knew better. Emmy could tell he was trying to contain himself for her sake, but she saw the way his fists clenched the steering wheel as if to wring the very life out of it.

An hour later, they were at the Savannah Amtrak station, helping Emmy carry her bags to the platform. Emmy had only been able to bring the necessities, so that meant her precious books had to stay behind, because they couldn't afford to mail them to Connecticut. Still, Emmy shoved a few of her favorites into her shoulder bag.

Emmy's youngest brother, Jude, started off the goodbyes by wrapping his arms around Emmy and squeezing her with a vice-like grip, especially odd for being so small. Flynn, the middle boy, and Asher, the oldest, joined the group hug. Emmy had already explained to them that she wouldn't be able to talk to them much, because it could put all of them in danger, but not to worry. They had cried but said they understood. Emmy still couldn't wrap her mind around it. They would do so much growing in the time that she'd be away and she'd miss all of it. Her eyes watered with tears but she willed them to remain unshed. She couldn't let them see her cry. They needed to know that everything was okay, even if it was most definitely not.

She then made her way to her father.

"You can't keep this up, you know. You have to get a real job. And quit being afraid to take help from Granddaddy and Nana." Her father had kept his distance from Julia's parents since the divorce, not wanting to accept money or offers to babysit. She said a silent prayer that he would take her advice for once.

Jeb mumbled something incomprehensible in reply, and gave his only daughter a quick, but warm hug.

The sound of the train's whistle blowing pulled them out of their goodbyes. Emmy gave them all a final, reassuring smile and lugged her bag onto the train with her. She didn't look back.

* * *

 **This first chapter was simply a short intro into the blue ranger's home life, just to kind of give you an idea of what she's leaving behind and carrying with her. If you enjoyed this one-shot (which I posted separate from the story since I couldn't find a place for it there) please check out the whole story, 'Power Rangers Spirit Lore', which will give you so much more information about this Power Rangers world.  
**

 **Right now, the story is rated 'T', which may change only occasionally for a few chapters later on, in which case I might post those chapters separately. Still, I'll try and keep it at a 'T'. You can find the individual chapter ratings along with contents at the start of the chapter, as well as the current date within the story.**

 **If you would, please check out my profile for more information on the Rangers (including pictures), and their families. Thanks again, and enjoy!**


End file.
